A Simple Goodbye
by JZero
Summary: Relena decides to kill herself and writes a letter to Heero. Let's say it's a lil' different.....
1. Default Chapter Title

Hola, all of y'all fanfic obsesso's. This a short lil' fic I just created to keep myself entertained. Y'all might just like it! I know a lot of you Gundam peeps out there don't really like the Relena/Heero love fics. Welpers this one's just a lil' different. So read it, and you might just like 'er. 

He opened the door into his dark room. So dark, always so dark. He walked in and there it was. A white sheet of paper lying on his bed. A handwritten letter. He picked it up. It was addressed to him. 

"What the hell?" He said, and began to read. 

Dear Heero, I've decided to finish the job for you. I'm going to kill myself. In so many ways I feel that my death would help a good many. I'm not fit to rule, and not fit to live. I can make a million excuses to find reason for this action, but I know what I really am. I am a coward to my own cause. I am taking the easiest way out I know, and that is death. It seems a bit odd that out of nowhere I'd wish to kill myself doesn't it? Oh well, all things are crazy these days. I know I've become insane in my own way. 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I clung to you with a vice-like grip when you only wanted me away from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help the Gundams more. I'm sorry that I was so weak. I got in your way, more than once. 

I want you to let my brother know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to know him better. He is much more honorable then I could ever wish to be, and it is he who should carry on the Peacecraft name. Tell him that I'm sorry I have become such a coward. I feel, however, that if I end my life, I will end future conflicts. 

Oh, if ony I could see you once more. I wouldn't mind that your gun would be pointed at my face, or the fact that you never cared. I know that I did. I hate how your life has been shaped into what it has become. I hate the fact of what they've done to you. I wish that you and the other Gundam pilots could for once just be able to be kids. I knew that life once, it was wonderful. You have never been able to experience that freedom though. I'm so sorry Heero. 

Well, I believe that my goodbyes are at an end. There's only one more thing that I can do, and that is to end my life. I will endure that path alone. Perhaps I can tell you one more thing, if you don't mind. 

I hope you won't mind. Heero, I love you. I said that so easily, yet it took so much of my courage to put my feelings on this paper. I thought that you should know how I felt, after all, you were the one who was to kill me. I know that my love is and always will be unrequieted. To you I'll always be a weak, annoying, and overly curious girl who is too stubborn to back down from anything. I think that you are right to think that. After all, I'm too stuborn to back down from this. I will end my life. 

There, I've said all I must, and now I conclude. 

Goodbye Heero, be strong as always, and forever and a day I'll think about you, even after my life is over, 

Relena 

His eyes wide, he frantically looked around his room. As if hoping for an absolution, a simple anwer to why. He was alone though, and his room was very dark. He sat down on his bed, absorbing the silence. Suddenly he realized that his heart was beating rapidly and he put a hand to his chest. His breathing was quickening to short gasps. Suddenly a tear, then another. He shook his head and lied down, one arm over his eyes. He clutched the note in his hand. It felt so fragile, so easy to destroy. And that he would. He ripped it up, as if by destroying the note, he could stop what had happened. 

He didn't know what to think anymore. Why? Why? The word rolled through his head a million times, with a million different reasons. Why had she done it? Why was he sad? Why was everything so wrong? Why, why, why? 

He sat up on his bed and stared into the darkness that he had always welcomed before. He welcomed it now more than ever, because to him the darkness was a mirror of his soul. 

All she was, he thought, was one more casualty in this damn war. Just another casualty. 

He stood up and walked out the door, to his next mission. The note lay in several pieces on his bed. 

The window had been left open, and a gentle wind lifted the remains of the letter off of his bed, sweeping them around and scattering them like fluttering birds all over his room. They fell softly to the floor, like gentle tears. The tears he wouldn't admit that he had shed. 

::Sigh:: That's it. ~JZero 


	2. 2

She felt the weight of the gun in her hands. The cold black metal ran shivers up her back. She put her finger on the trigger and shot the gun straight into the air, testing the gun's skill. The long shot resonated through the night air as the bullet whirred higher and higher. Relena sighed as she once again looked at the gun in her hands. It was time.   
  
She had made sure that everything was as it should be. She had poured her emotions out and into that letter she had given Heero. She could almost picture his face as he read it. His eyebrow lifted, his eyes narrow. He probably tore the thing up and laughed. Finding humor and relief in the fact that she was going to kill herself. Well let him, she thought. She sighed and looked into the distance. She wondered if he would know where she was. Maybe he would, it was a simple place.  
  
She was on the beach, the very beach she had first met Heero on. How odd she should decide to end her life where it had really begun. She was ready to die, but first, she wanted to walk if only for a few minutes. She needed to think about her motives and remember her life.   
  
Each step in the soft sand brought different memories to her mind. She was Queen Relena, she was Relena Peacecraft of the Sinq Kingdom, she was Relena the ignorant girl of the past. Of all the people she had been, she missed being that girl the most. She missed being herself.   
  
Pacifism had never been her own ideal. Oh how she had tried to make it her own ideal. No, it had been her father's. She had tried to make herself agree with it, she had enforced those ideals, in time it had began to work. But she had always known that such a pacifistic theory could not be achieved.  
  
She thought about Zechs, her own brother. Kami she did love him. She only wished that she could have come to know him better. Maybe it would have helped her in her life. Now she would never know. However, she could have no regrets.   
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps. Soft footsteps that increased as they neared her. Relena lifted an eyebrow. If it was a guard, he would shoot her on sight, and that would be fine. She turned around, her hair blowing behind her in a stream of dark blonde strands. A dark figure stood in front of her. She almost wanted to smile. She had no doubt about who was in front of her.  
  
"Why did you come Heero?" Relena said. The figure moved forward and into the light.  
  
"What are you doing Relena? What do you think you're trying to accomplish?" Relena sighed and looked down at the gun in her hand. She'd wait.  
  
"I'm going to kill myself, it's that simple," Relena said, looking into Heero's eyes, illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
"Simple? If it's so simple why haven't you done it yet?" Heero said, walking up to her until he was only a foot away.   
  
"I had to think...I had to... Why should I tell you? I've made my decision, now leave me be!"   
  
"Relena, don't do this," Heero whispered.   
  
"And why not? Why shouldn't I? For what? No one needs me! No one!"  
  
"I...I need you," Heero said. Relena's eyes widened. A single tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
"You know, only yesterday, that would have been enough for me. Only yesterday, I would have done anything for you. You could have asked me to jump off a cliff and there I'd go. Now, now things are different. As much as I love you, as much as I've always loved you, that's not going to stop me."  
  
"Why, don't you know that..that I love you Relena? Haven't you always KNOWN that? Why do you think that I could never kill you, I could never hurt you, even though I tried. God I tried. But I realized I couldn't." Relena smiled and stepped forward. She put one hand behind his neck and kissed him.   
  
For a moment all time stood still, as the waves crashed on the shore and the wind blew throught their hair. There was only the two of them. Then Relena withdrew in a breathless gasp and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'll always love you," she said. Heero's eyes were wide.  
  
"Relena!"   
  
"Goodbye Heero," she whispered. Heero's hand moved as fast as he could make it go. Relena had the gun to her head before he could get there. He lunged forward and tried to knock her down, but he was too late. The bullet smashed into her skull with a deadly crack. The sound was sickening. Heero's momentum couldn't allow him to slow down and he fell on Relena. He embraced her dead body as the blood poured from her skull. He held her to him with everything he had, and cried.  
  
The tears started slowly and ran down his cheeks in small streams. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back anything and he let himself go. He cried for his love lost, for not being able to stop her, for seeing how she had really felt. He had never known she had been so sad, so in need of love, so lonely.   
  
Now everything was lost, she was gone. The only reminder that she had been in this world was wrapped in his arms. The lifeless body of the beautiful Relena Peacecraft who had saved the world. The body of Relena, the girl he had loved. He'd never thought that anything so small as a simple goodbye could break his heart.   
  
::SIGH:: Sorry everyone, I guess I'm just not good at happy endings.  
~JZero 


End file.
